


Même dans l'éternité

by Neechu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Hyrule Historia - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: Quand Hylia doit elle-même faire face au Destin qu'elle a enclenché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartient pas.  
>  Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11379959/1/M%C3%AAme-dans-l-%C3%A9ternit%C3%A9).  
>  Cet OS a été écrit pour les **[24h du FoF](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Salle-de-jeux/77280/1/33078/)**. 

_._

_« Impossible de vous dire mon_ _ **âge**_ _, il change tout le temps. »_ (Alphonse Allais)

.

* * *

.

 _« Din, de ses puissants bras de flammes, cultiva le sol pour créer la terre._  
Nayru parsema sa sagesse sur la terre pour donner au monde l'esprit et la loi.  
Farore, de son âme infinie, donna vie aux êtres issus de l'ordre et de la loi.

_Les Trois Déesses, leur œuvre accomplie, s'en retournèrent vers les cieux. Leur départ fit alors apparaître trois triangles d'or, seuls vestiges de leur pouvoir. Depuis, les triangles sacrés symbolisent l'essence de la création. Et depuis ce jour, le Saint Royaume est le berceau des triangles de la justice. »_

_(Ocarina of Time.)_

.

De ces triangles d'or naquit Hylia, Déesse et Gardienne du Saint Royaume.

Mais la Lumière ne pouvait exister sans l'Obscurité, et si Hylia choisit la Lumière, l'Avatar du Néant chercha à détruire tout Ordre et Création qui pouvait exister.

La Triforce n'était ni le Bien, ni le Mal. Elle n'était que la Force, la Sagesse, et le Courage.

C'est pourquoi Hylia protégea les vestiges sacrés de ses ancêtres, rétablit l'équilibre en emprisonnant l'Avatar du Néant et envoya la Triforce dans les cieux, au-dessus des nuages. Là où ses ancêtres s'en étaient retournées et forma une barrière entre ciel et terre.

.

Mais elle savait que son pouvoir était limité, et que l'Obscurité referait surface un jour. Et tout comme l'Avatar avait crée Ghirahim, Hylia créa Fay ainsi que l'Épée de Légende et son Bouclier avant de se retirer dans un long repos. Le Domaine d'Hylia, devenu Vallon du Sceau, fut gardé par Impa.

Elle avait mis le Destin en marche.

Bien des années, décennies, siècles ou millénaires plus tard, Zelda, fille de Mr Gaeporan, Directeur de l'école de Chevalerie de Célesbourg, offrit son châle à son ami d'enfance, Link, en haut de la Statue de la Déesse.

Et la tornade l'emporta.

.

Ses souvenirs se confondirent alors avec cette fille qui était elle sans l'être vraiment. Partagée entre sa Grâce et son Humanité. Et plus elle apprit à comprendre cette Humanité, plus sa Grâce l'en éloigna.

Hylia ou Zelda. Zelda ou Hylia.

C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle était réellement à présent.

Et chaque fois qu'elle croisa la déception dans le regard de Link qui était toujours arrivé un peu trop tard, elle espéra au fond d'elle qu'il comprendrait et qu'il lui pardonnerait.

Mais il avait l'Épée de Légende. Il avait Fay.

Elle avait confiance en Fay, puisqu'elle en était la créatrice.

.

Quand Zelda l'avait connu, Link était un jeune homme flâneur, un peu paresseux, qui préférait aller dormir plutôt que de s'entraîner avec son Célestrier Vermeil pour la vingt-cinquième Chevauchée Céleste de l'École de Chevalerie. Et même si les liens qu'il entretenait avec son Célestrier Vermeil, Zelda pensait que ce serait insuffisant.

Quand Hylia le vit, Link était devenu un homme courageux qui avait traversé tous les obstacles du monde, l'Humain au cœur resté pur malgré toutes les épreuves, celui qui resta fidèle à Zelda, allant jusqu'au bout pour son bien et le bien de tous en terrassant l'Avatar du Néant.

.

Mais comme elle avait emprisonné l'Avatar du Néant auparavant, celui-ci reviendrait un jour. Encore et toujours. Car ils étaient marqués de l'équilibre qu'elle avait mis en marche, et ils formaient désormais un équilibre.

Force, Sagesse, et Courage.

Et c'était sur cette équilibre que Zelda fonda avec Link le Royaume d'Hyrule sur terre, en laissant le Ciel derrière eux.

Un Royaume où les princesses porteraient toutes le nom de la Prêtresse, le nom de Zelda.

Mais Link était Humain et il devrait toujours le rester, même si cela devait le tenir loin d'elle, pour le bien d'Hyrule et de ses citoyens.

.

Peu importait l'époque dans laquelle elle serait, peu importait son âge, Zelda trouverait Link mais elle resterait Hylia, la Déesse d'Hyrule et Gardienne de la Triforce alors que Link serait lui sans l'être.

Un Link en tunique verte, un Héros parmi les Héros qui étaient nés avant lui et qui naîtront après lui, un Link un peu paresseux mais au cœur pur et au courage sans limite.

Mais pas _ce_ Link.

Un Link parmi ceux qu'elle avait connu et qu'elle connaîtrait qui donnerait tout pour la sauver parce que ce serait son Destin.

Celui de maintenir l'équilibre Ombre et Lumière.


End file.
